A Better Ending For SpiderMan 3
by Andrew Fisher15
Summary: I disliked the ending of the film SpiderMan 3. This is my own ending.


This is a one-shot of how I think the film Spider-Man 3 would have ended if all the characters acted rationally.

I do not own the copyright for Spider-Man. Marvel Enterprises owns those copyrights, and I am receiving no money for this writing. If the copyright holders of this character and film dislike this, merely email me and I will delete this story, and cease and desist immediately.

Rating: Teen, for some violence.

Plot: How I think the film Spider-Man 3 would have ended if all the film's characters acted rationally.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A word of advice." Venom said. The suit retracted around Eddie Brock's face to reveal his sneer. "Never wound what you cannot kill!" He swung the steel beam, striking Spider-Man with a blow that would have smashed in an ordinary man's skull. With another blow, the red mask was ripped from Peter's face.

"Eddie," he gasped, trying to get out of the black webs that held him, "you have to get rid of it. The suit, it doesn't just strengthen you, it takes over! It turns you into a monster!" His words caused Eddie to hesitate.

"Get rid of it?" Venom asked. "We like being bad." The black slime covered the man's face again, growing teeth. "_It makes us happy! _" He reared back with the steel beam, done with the games. He would finish Spider-Man off.

There was a humming sound, and several flying razors from the glider gashed Venom across the lower arms. He dropped the beam and shrieked, the symbiotic suit trying to reform around the wounds.

The sky stick's forward blades extended as Harry raced through the air. With superhuman reactions, Venom leaped out of the way, and Harry shot past his target. Venom's webline snagged the glider, and Harry flew off, smacking into a rafter of the construction building, and crashing to the floor.

"Harry!" Peter screamed, desperation in his voice.

A set of large steel rods, left behind by a crew, fell off the rafter that Harry has ran into. They came raining down around Harry, vibrating loudly. The air, well, vibrated.

Venom wailed in pain. The suit thrashed, briefly revealing Brock. Peter looked from the metal rods to Venom, realizing the obvious weakness. _Sound! _He thought. _How could I have not seen that!? _Of course! The clanging of the church bells had freed him from the suit originally!

But Venom's misery came to a rapid end as the noise stopped. He recovered. Harry staggered to his feet. Venom took the sky stick, glanced at the blades at the end, and lunged at Peter. Harry rapidly touched a few buttons on his wrist remote, and the sky stick beeped, quickly coming to life, revving it's jets. Venom's spear had a mind of it's own, and yanked itself out of Venom's hands, flying over to it's master. Harry, like Norman once did, gave a small jump, and was remounted. Venom screamed their hatred, and Harry's glider responded by spewing flames at Venom, who leaped away. The sword came off Harry's back, and the dark webline's holding Spider-Man were cut.

"Thanks," Peter said. He retrieved his mask. "For a moment, I thought you might throw yourself in front of the glider." Harry smirked.

"Just how dumb do you think I am?" Harry asked. **Wham! **Venom leaped, and collided with both Harry and Peter, sending Peter into building girder. Harry was sent sailing off the building. The sky stick's light's turned red, and it plummeted down after it's wayward passenger. Peter knew it would catch Harry with plenty of time to spare. He shot a webline at one of the steel rods, and hurled it at a girder next to Venom. Venom ducked, and the beam collided with the girder. Both metal structures rang from the hit. Venom stumbled, screaming in pain. Spider-Man bounced over, and seized two more rods. Venom tried to run, and Spider-Man rammed the rods into the concrete floor. The alien suite turned around. Peter smashed two more rods down. Venom collapsed. The suit was no longer neat and skin tight around Brock. It lashed off him in waves. Eddie screamed in pain every time it rejoined him. Peter saw an opportunity. Two weblines latched onto Brock. Spider-Man pulled, and the suit released Eddie, who landed a few feet from Peter.

"No," Brock said weakly. "What have you done?!" The suit started to grow, taking on a shape by itself. The face Eddie had worn was staring angrily down on Peter and Brock.

"Hey, Pete?" Harry shouted, cruising into sight, relatively unharmed. "Is it just me, or did it grow?"

Peter didn't answer for a moment. The alien monster reached an arm towards him- only to shrink back when Peter hit the rods together.

"Harry! How many of those bombs does that thing hold?" Peter asked.

"I gotcha covered!" Harry said. A compartment on the glider popped open, and a small pumpkin bomb shot into Harry's open hand. At this point, Eddie had recovered enough to realize what was going on. Harry pitched the bomb at the suit, neatly placing it in the middle of the pile of black ooze.

"Noo!!!" Eddie cried. Crazed, he ran forward and leapt on the symbiotic suit, a mere nine inch away from the pumpkin bomb.

"Eddie!" Peter shouted. The bomb detonated. Peter shielded his face with his arms. When he looked up, both Eddie and the suite were gone, incinerated. The cage of steel rods were bent outwards by the blast.

Peter looked shakily to Harry. They both laughed, happy to be breathing, alive. _Than you, God, _Peter said silently. He had gone up against the two most deadly enemies he had ever faced, and both he and Harry were alive and well. So was Mary Jane. As well as Gwen Stacy. Peter had the strangest feeling that Gwen had somehow dodged a tragic fate that day at the skyscraper.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As said before, this is what I think would have happened at the end of Spider-Man 3 if all the good guys retained their sanity.

I hope you liked reading this small story. If you did, please leave a review. Anonymous reviews are enabled, and it would only take thirty seconds to write a few words to let me know what you thought of this piece of writing.


End file.
